


The day DG finally tops Jiwon

by stinkylemons131



Category: BJ Alex (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dildos, M/M, Name-Calling, Rimming, Sex Toys, but so is donggyun, dg finally tops jiwon because i wanted him too and you all wanted that too, jiwon is a slut, jiwon likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkylemons131/pseuds/stinkylemons131
Summary: DG tops Jiwon
Relationships: Ahn Jiwon/Nam Donggyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	The day DG finally tops Jiwon

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this because it's something I reallyyyyyyy wanted to happen in the webtoon but it never did :( and I know loads of other people wanted it too. So enjoy

Jiwon really REALLY doesn’t want to do this.

Okay, maybe he does. 

And that's a BIG maybe.

But not really at the same time.

As Jiwon lays there panting in the quiet of his and Donggyun’s bedroom he rethinks his decision of smoking that one cigarette before his boyfriend got home. He thought he had enough time to get rid of the smell and the proof before his partner had gotten back. He was very very wrong.

Handcuffs clinked as he tugged them against the headboard where dg had clipped them onto. He was reminded of the dildo when it vibrated harshly against his prostate. It had been like this for maybe two hours now? He couldn’t tell, the pleasure was too much. Dg was somewhere in the house, controlling the remote for it. He can imagine dg’s smug face in his mind, finally happy that he would get to be the top for once. Jiwon knew that he had been waiting a long time for this exact moment.

He moaned in pleasure as the vibrating got even harsher. His red straining cock leaked as it begged for release against the cock ring. Dg had really gone all out. Jiwon didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

“DONGGYUN YOU BETTER GET IN HERE.” He cried as the oversensitivity was getting too much. 

Dg opened the door to his bedroom and smiled when he saw his helpless boyfriend laying there. Jiwon’s legs were trembling with pleasure, his lower legs were bent and bound against his thighs. Dg crawled onto the bed, situating himself in between Jiwon’s legs. He then lifted the legs to rest against his shoulders. He reached for the vibrating dildo and started to slowly move it in and out, repeatedly hitting Jiwon’s prostate.

“Ah-hhh-hh Dg s-s-stop. I-its t-too much.” Jiwon whimpered with pleasure as the toy’s ridges brushed against the rim of his hole too much. The pleasure was overbearing, he wanted to cum. He started to pull the handcuffs harder as he wanted to get the cock ring off right now.

“Who smoked the cigarette? I bet you secretly wanted this to happen and smoked it on purpose, didn’t you? You wanted to feel my cock inside your cute hole, filling you up so much that you can’t even speak. I’ll make your dreams true baby.” Donggyun smirked as he saw Jiwon tense up at his words. 

He pulled out the dildo and lifted Jiwon’s ass towards his face. His tongue touched around the squeezing hole but never went inside. The warm tongue travelled around the clenching hole, soothing it. He heard Jiwon moan as he finally pushed his tongue deep inside, where no other tongue had been in Jiwon before. He felt around, smirking as Jiwon’s insides clenched around his tongue. The tongue then suddenly left Jiwon’s ass, a line of saliva connecting them.

“I’ve had enough, I’ve waited so long for this. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you can’t walk the next day.”

Donggyun slowly slid his throbbing cock inside of Jiwon, groaning at the feeling of his warm insides clenching around his cock. He then started to thrust inside, he was impatient, he had waited long enough for this one exact moment. Jiwon screamed from overstimulation and pleasure. He felt full to the brim, Donggyun was keeping his word and it felt fucking amazing. He didn’t want it to stop.

“P-please d-don’t stop. It feels soooooo good dg.” Jiwon whimpered as he tried to reach his cock, it was nearly bursting but the cock ring wouldn’t let it. 

Dg was hurrying up his thrusts as he knew he was about to cum. Hard. He reached over as he felt it coming and pulled off Jiwon’s cock ring at the same time.

“Cum with me!.” Dg growled as he unloaded deep inside Jiwon. Jiwon’s moaned in pleasure as he was finally allowed to cum, he cock wouldn’t stop cumming and soon his stomach was covered.

His arms finally relaxed as Dg undid the cuffs and rope on his legs. He sighed in relief as he could stretch his legs out again. He then reached out to touch Dg’s face and stroked his cheek.

“That was fucking amazing. Thank you.” Jiwon said as Dg carefully cleaned up Jiwon and then proceeded to lay down on top of him.

“Why didn’t we do this before?” Jiwon laughed at Dg and replied with

“Don’t worry, I’ll smoke a cigarette every now and then.” 

“Actually let’s go again,” Dg growled as he felt his cock perk up again at Jiwon’s words. The only words that came from Dg and Jiwon next were ‘I love yous’ and they spent the rest of the night fulfilling their desires.


End file.
